Big Brother 1: Pandora's Excrutiating Return
This is the first season made by yours truly, JesusOfNazerdouche. Twists * Pandora's Veto Box: Pandora's Veto Box will always be an option to whoever is the Head of Household. However, this season it'll be unleashing different vetoes in the house versus its standard format. Opening the box will unleash one of the vetoes things in the house: ** Diamond Power of Veto: The holder that uses the veto will get to make their own replacement, overthrowing the Head of Household's power. ** Silver Power of Veto: An anti-climatic one, this veto works the same as a Golden one. However if a nominee wins the Silver Veto they will be unable to remove their self from the block. ** The Harming Veto: A new veto added to the twist, if the veto is used on someone, the vetoed person will not be eligible to cast a vote for eviction. However, if a nominee were to hold this veto then they will get to cancel out someone's vote before the final eviction votes are revealed. * Pandora's Consequence: Along with opening the box, it'll unleash a curse to the HoH who opened it. The following punishments are: ** Life of Solitude: The HoH will have to live in solitude until the jury stage of the game after their HoH reign. In their sequestered room, they'll be allowed to interact with one houseguest during the morning, afternoon, and evening. ** The Peasant Punishement: The HoH will no longer be able to win HoH until the final three or if they were to somehow gain re-entry to the house after being evicted. ** Eternal Nominee:' '''Someone will have to be eternally nominated. They will count as a third nominee and they cannot win the Veto, but if they were to win the Head of Household they'll name a new Eternal Nominee. Otherwise, this punishment will become void at the Final 5 if they make it that far. * '''Pandora's Reward': This will be rewarded to the Eternal Nominee if he or she makes it to the Final 5 or if he or she survives the Life of Solitude. For now, it'll be kept a secret. Houseguests } | |- | | | | |} Nomination History Season Summary Week 1 Night 1 * The twelve houseguests are on stage before a cheering audience. Jesus Chen walks out from the Big Brother house out to the audience. * Right away, he sends in the first four houseguests. ** Hannah. ** Ed. ** Julie. ** And... Hailee. *** The four enter the house, all excited and ready to introduce their selves. Ed gets two wine bottles from the fridge and puts them on the table in the living room. The first four take their seats and already decide to form an alliance between the four of them. * The next four houseguests to enter the house are.. ** Vanne. ** Friday. ** Ryan. ** And... Gabe. *** The next four enter the house and head over to the living room. They each take a glass and pour some wine in it, with Vanne pouring the most into hers due to her slight alcohol addiction. *** Gabe talks about his life of a comedian. Ed doesn't seem to be interested, as he seems to be attracted to Hannah. *** Hannah looks at Ed, who quickly looks the opposite direction. * The final four houseguests, Jack, Patrick, Jericha, and Solomon, enter the house as the doors lock behind them. * All the houseguests are chatting of whatever shit they want, obviously not talking about strategy yet. * A face comes on in the living room TV, and it's Jesus Chen. * Jesus welcomes them all to the game and wishes the best of luck to all of them and explained that luck might be what's most needed in the game. * He explains that Pandora's Box is back, but it's filled with vetoes. It will only go away until all of them have been opened. However, he didn't mention the consequences. Yet. * Solomon takes a nice look at some of the shocked faces in the living room and notices Ed, who seems to be completely satisfied. * Jesus Chen then tells the houseguests to head to the backyard for the first Head of Household competition. * Everyone gets changed into their competition clothes and race to the backyard. * The backyard is a pretty hard to see, since it was blocked with a huge hedge. * This competition is called The A-maze-ing Race. (So creative.) ** Houseguests will have to try to navigate their self through the maze. Hints will be hidden throughout, but the come with a consequence. Taking a hint will issue a "penalty" if they reach the finish. If they are first to find the middle, they must wait until the penalty is up. The more helpful the hint means longer waiting, and vice versa. There are twenty-four hints, and houseguests are only allowed to pick up two hints, with the possibility of picking up a duplicate. The first one to reach the finish wins! * Five... * Four.. * Three.. * Two.. * One... * BEGIN! * The houseguests push each other out of the way to try to be first. * First Turn: Left or Right ** Ed and Solomon form a pact and take off for the left. Hannah secretly follows them from behind. ** Gabe and Vanne decide to go right because it's the "right" way. (I should be a comedian.) ** Everyone else splits up. * Ed and Solomon notice some people trying to catch up to them and they start running and make a sharp turn, missing a hint. * Hannah is able to push through everyone and went for the first hint, which she decides to share with everyone else that went her way. * Gabe and Vanne are leading their own pact to gain trust with some of the other houseguests. * Ed and Solomon reach a dead end, and turn back. They're the only two together at this point. * Hannah and her pact take another left after hitting their dead end. * Gabe and Vanne see the middle, but Solomon and Ed took a shortcut and ran in front of them. * While running, Ed makes a deal with Solomon that he can win as long as long as he promises to keep him safe. ** Solomon agrees and takes off in front of Ed and jumps onto the podium. * The bell rings above the houseguests, meaning the competition has been concluded. The hedges lower below the backyard and reveal Solomon has won. * Jesus Chen comes on and says that Solomon has two days to make his nominations and tells everyone to head back inside and get to bed. Day 1 * Solomon wakes up from his HoH bed and notices Pandora's Box. He walks over to it and reads the note over it: ** Opening this box will unleash a temporary new Veto for the week. However, opening this will unleash a devastating disadvantage for you. If you choose to open it, head to the Diary Room with your decision and Big Brother will hand you the key. * Solomon finds it worthless to open it on the first week. He unlocks his door and walks out of his room and invites everyone to see his HoH room. * Everyone abandons what they were doing and run upstairs to the room. * Solomon stands in front of Pandora's Box just so no one points it out of the blue. * Ed asks Solomon to meet him outside to talk about nominees, He agrees. * After only twenty minutes, Solomon asks everyone to leave his room. Everyone groans as they pour out the door with Solomon being the last one, locking the door behind him. * Solomon meets up with Ed and takes a seat next to him on the couch. * Ed suggests that Gabe and Vanne should go up since they seem to be close. Solomon then admits Gabe is a potential social threat, but Vanne is harmless and could be a loyal ally to the alliance. * Ed doesn't like the idea of having a three person alliance, but keeps that thought to himself and nods in agreement. * Solomon grins and calls Vanne over, who was in the pool and chatting with Gabe, who was also talking strategy. * Solomon talks about the idea of a Final 3 alliance. Vanne says she's fine with the idea, but only if Gabe is an affiliate. * Ed and Solomon both know he's a threat but they need as much help as they can get and they Gabe can be the affiliate. * Elsewhere, Hannah and Friday are talking about how some of the guys are obnoxious and shouldn't be in the game. * Friday brings up the Ed might be a good person, but Hannah ignores her opinion. * Hannah then speaks up and says the girls should be united, knowing it's a huge risk. * Friday's eyes widened at the terrible idea, but before she can mutter anything, Hannah says that there's one girl they can do without: Jericha. * Friday says she's okay with that and leaves the bedroom to talk with Solomon to at least get Hannah on the block. * Hannah meets Solomon outside, who's talking with Ed and Vanne. She takes a seat and suggests her nominee. * Solomon decides to agree with the idea, as he so far has no idea on who else to put up. * Hannah gets up and heads back inside. Solomon then asks Ed and Vanne who should go up. * Ed says it should be a pawn, and Vanne said it should be another threat so at least one of the threats goes home. * Solomon doesn't like the Reverse Backdoor idea and goes with Ed's simple plan and asks who should be the pawn. * Ed said it should be Gabe since most people see him as a social threat, but because of that he'll be safe. * Surprised at the bold move, Solomon "agrees." Day 2 * This was the last day before Solomon has to make his nominations. So far, it seems to be Hannah and Gabe. * Ed knocks on Solomon's door, who says it's open. * Ed tries to confirm with Solomon that he's safe, in which Solomon starts to feel awkward since Ed tried to nominate their affiliate because he's seen as a personal threat. * Solomon then slows him down, saying it's a bit too early in the game to start making big moves. * Ed then says that Gabe could be safe either way, and he can easily win the veto as well. * Solomon decides to go with the idea of nominating Gabe as the pawn and Ed leaves the room satisfied. * Vanne and Jericha are at the dining room table, talking about how Hannah is trying to form an all-girls alliance. They don't know that Hannah is thinking of excluding Jericha. * Ed walks over to them and joins the conversation. Vanne gets up and heads to the HoH room. * Solomon lets her in, and she starts complaining about Ed. She said he's a little pest and tries to get one of the alliance's affiliates possibly evicted. * Solomon says he fine with nominating him, and Vanne leaves the room with a smile. * Jack and Hailee are in the backyard playing pool. Jack tries to make some sort of conversation, but Hailee doesn't seem to be interested. * Ryan walks over to watch the match while talking about his ditsy girlfriend, forgetting that he's on a TV show being broadcasted to almost one million people. * Back in the HoH room, he's told to open Pandora's Box, which has the nomination box in it, which has two key slots. * Solomon also collects the keys in Pandora's Box and looks at all the names spread out on his bed, * Solomon quickly finds Hannah's key and puts in the box. * Solomon can't decide if he should nominate his most loyal ally, or the initial pawn. Day 3 * Everyone gathers in the dining room and takes a seat. * Solomon walks out of his room with the nominees in the box. * Solomon says the usual speech and turns the first key, revealing Ed's face on the wall. * Ed's eyes widen and looks at Vanne, who awkwardly looks away. * Solomon turns the next key, revealing Hannah's face. * Solomon turns to Ed and explains that he's nominated due to wanting to make a bold move to early and that he's always been a option to be put up and it wasn't last second. * Solomon turns to Hannah, and explains that she tried to also make a bold move of trying to form a girl's alliance, but doesn't say that Friday was the one who said so. * The meeting is adjourned, and Ed gestures at Hannah to talk privately in the lounge. * Hannah takes a seat next to Ed, and Ed starts talking. * He says that originally he was working with Solomon, but since he was now on the block he didn't want to work with him anymore. * Hannah says that if she's selected to play in the Veto, then she'll obviously save him from getting evicted after saving herself with the Veto, but there would still need to be a target. * Ed knew that Solomon probably wouldn't listen to his nominees, so they needed someone to do it for them: Gabe. * Hannah thought it wouldn't work if they had Gabe do the talking, but Ed explained he's a lovable guy and anyone would listen to him. * Hannah decided to go with the idea and leaves the lounge. *Ryan is talking to Patrick about his ditsy girlfriend and how she almost got so drunk she got run over by a car. Patrick didn't warn him that he was being broadcasted to almost one million people and just laughs at Ryan's stupidity. *Ryan asks for an alliance with Patrick, who agrees since no one seems to be making deals with him anyway. *Ryan dozes off on the outdoor swingy thing (not sure what it's called), and Patrick goes inside for bed. Day 4 *Hannah tries to talk with Friday to see if she spilld the beans, but Friday is giving Hannah the silent treatment. *Frustrated, Hannah takes her coffee and tries splashing it towards Friday's hair. *The security comes in before any weaves are snatched by the two of them. *The two are temporarily taken out of the house to be shown the differences between Bad Girls Club and Big Brother. *Meanwhle, Patrick talks to Vanne about how Ryan is the dumb one in the house as he's always forgetting that what he says is being broadcasted. *Vanne laughs at this and walks away. Patrick thinks she made a good impression on Vanne. *Ed and Hannah play pool while trash-talking about Solomon and Ryan. *Jesus Chen comes on over the speakers and tells the houseguests to go to the living room. *After everyone is gathered, there's no Friday or Hannah. *Jesus Chen explains how violence isn't tolerated and reads from his Bible how it's wrong, and the incident has been analyzed carefully and the production team has decided to let them have one more chance, but they will both have penalty votes for the two evictions they're nominated for. *Hannah and Friday both come out of the Diary Room and apologize for causing a scene. Almost no one shows any mercy or emotion. *(The rest of the day is pretty boring and nothing to newsworthy. Day 5 *Ed and Hannah play another game of pool, throwing Friday into the names of trash-talking. *Solomon calls everyone into the living room for an announcement. *Solomon gets up in front of the living and says that the Veto picking will now take place, and calls the nominees to the front. *Ed and Hannah get up and join Solomon, as he draws the first name from the box: **Vanne. *Ed steps up to the box and reaches in to hopefully get a good name and pulls it out: **Jack. *Hannah is the last one and gets the last pick: **Hailee. *Solomon says that the Veto will be hosted by Jesus Chen and that it'll take place in about twenty minutes. *The competitors go outside and see six different colored podiums. Jesus Chen tells everyone to choose one and climb to the top of it to claim it. **Solomon - Blue **Ed - Pink **Hannah - Lime Green **Vanne - Green **Jack - Red **Hailee is left with Olive, a color no one likes. *This competition is called Holy Emo-'Punk Rock Festival'. (10/10 IGN rating for names.) **Jesus Chen is a huge fan of punk rock bands, especially Panic! at the Disco, My Chemical Romance, and Green Day. Out of those three bands, songs from each of them will be played. The competitors will have to press one of the buttons, representing one for each band, as this will be a guess for which song they think the song is sung by. The first one to buzz in with the right answer will get to choose someone to be closer to eliminate. After a certain person loses both of their lives, they'll be dropped into the paint, resembling their color, below them. Ifsomeone buzzes in wrong, they also lose a life. Last one standing wins the Golden Power of Veto! *First Song (starting out easy): ♫ Please don't make any moves. You don't know the half of the abuse.. ♫ **Solomon buzzes in with Twent One Pilots, and selects Ed. *Next Song: ♫ She is one of a kind; ♫ She's the last of the American girls ♫ **Vanne takes a wild guess and goes with My Chemical Romance, and loses a life. (The correct answer was Green Day.) *♫ Forget about the dirty looks, the pohtographs your boyfriend took ♫ **Hannah correctly presses My Chemical Romace, and chooses to take a life from Solomon. *♫ I don't care if you don't, I don't care if you don't care ♫ **Solomon incorrectly presses My Chemical Romance and drops into the five-feet pool of blue paint. (Correct Answer: Green Day) *♫ Welcome to a new kind of tension ♫ ♫ All across the alien nation ♫ **Jack correctly guesses Green Day and takes a life from Vanne, dropping her into Green paint. *The current stats: **Hailee: 2 Lives **Jack: 2 Lives **Hannah: 2 Lives **Ed: 1 Life *Jesus gets bored and decides to have everyone have one life. *Next Song: ♫ If you love me let me go! ♫ **Hailee correctly guesses Panic! at the Disco and eliminates Hannah, dropping her in Lime Green paint mixed with lime juice. *♫ Well when you go.. ♫ Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay ♫ **Ed correctly guesses My Chemical Romance and eliminated Jack, dropping him Red blood-- er, paint. *Final Song: ♫ I see the shadows on your face. ♫ **Hailee wins the Veto with the guess of Panic! at the Disco! *Big Brother tells her that the ceromony will be tomorrow and she has only today to make her decision. *Hailee wants to save Ed since he seems like a nice guy, but then Hannah could go home. She didn't care who else went home, as long as the two nominees are safe. *Hannah whispers that if she uses it on Ed, she'll be safe as a pawn. *Hannah tells Solomon to meet up in the lounge, and he follows her. *Hannah says she shouldn't be the one going home and it should be Friday since she was the one who exposed the alliance, making her untrustworthy. *Solomon agrees and says if the Veto is used on anyone, then she'll go up. *Solomon still wants Ed out ASAP, but keeps that to himself. Day 6 *Hailee goes to the Diary Room to state whether she uses the veto or discards it. *After that, she tells everyone to gather in the living room. *She does the usual speech and gives the nominees a chance to speak. **Ed says he'll take out Solomon. Although he's not a strong player, his nominations were basically a decision made by his alliance and some other people. **Hannah says that she doesn't want to be saved and leaves it at that. *Hailee decides to use the Veto on Ed since Hannah wanted her to. *Ed's surprised by the move, but accepts it anyway and takes a spot on the couch. *Solomon, completely bewildered, stands up and names his replacement nominee, stating: **"I know that I've been relying on people for nominations, but no one seems to be talking to me. However, a certain someone that told me to nominate Hannah was only trying to throw her under the bus. And I see that as untrustworthy. Friday, take a seat." *Friday keeps her giggling to herself and takes a seat next to Hannah. *The meeting is adjoured. *Solomon asks Ed to talk, but he decides to decline the offer. *Vanne and Gabe talk about the vote, and think that it should really be Hannah since Friday was using common sense to call her out. *Gabe says he's okay with this idea and goes to Hailee aabout the change in plans. *Gabe meets up with Hailee in one of the bedrooms and tells her the plan, but she doesn't want Hannah out of the game. *Gabe then reassures her that Friday won't expose anymore people and the only reason she exposed Hannah was because she was trying to get all the girls to work together. *Hailee tried to make Gabe go on her side and lied that the girls alliance would be excluding ne of the girls in the house. *When Gabe asked who, Hailee gave a wild guess and said Jericha, unfortunately being correct. *Jericha walked into the room, and said she already heard everything and went to talk with Hannah. *Gabe left the room so nothing gets too ugly. Day 7 *Hannah bursts into the bedroom Hailee was sleeping in, screaming at her for exposing her plans. Unfortunately, Hannah also woke up most of the house with her screaming except Solomon and Patrick *Hailee plays dumb and says that she's making a fool of herself trying to pin it on her. *Hannah tells her to drop the act, and goes over to beat the shit out of her. *The security comes in and stops anything from getting too ugly. *The security drag her away from the bedroom, as she tries to free herself as she's being dragged to the Diary Room.. *For the rest of the day, Hannah doesn't come out of the Diary Room. *Jericha suggests to everyone that she might've decided to walk from the game due to her violent nature causing everyone trouble. *Hailee and Friday don't care what happened, as long as she's gone for good. *No announcement is made yet, so the eviction seems to still be going as planned. Night 8 *Friday get dressed for the eviction, still no sign of Hannah. *Jesus Chen calls over the speakers that the live eviction is about to start and tells everyone to meet in the living room. *There's still no sign of Hannah, and Jesus comes on the TV with an announcement: **"Hello, houseguests. As you know from earlier this morning, Hannah has been taken temporarily out of the house due to her behaviour. We already gave her one warning from Day Four, and after some thought and consideration from the production team a decision was made. Because she has decided to break the rules once again and has disrespected my father, she has been official expelled from the game. This means this week's eviction is cancelled, and Friday is safe." *The whole house looked at Friday and Hailee, as they were the main reasons why she got into ugly fights. *Hailee notices the dirty stares and said Friday started it. *But before Friday can do anything, the Head of Household competition is beginning. *Everyone gets assembled in the backyard and see Solomon sitting on a chair, rised in the air. *This competition is called Stretch and You'll Find Power. **The houseguests will hold onto a beam overhead. Every few minutes, it'll rise. Meaning the houseguests will eventually be suspended in the air. Last one standing, well, hanging, wins. *Who will win the next Head of Household? Tune in tomorrow to figure out who does. To be continued... Category:Fanon